Presidental 17-18th Battle
'George Washington vs Abraham Lincoln' Our thierry First President of the United States of America & fought in the American Revolutionary war against the British in 1775-83. Verses our sixteenth President & the first Republican candidate in office during the American Civil war in 1861-65. History By Billy & Chris with The Ultimate Challengers Wiki This is a fictional war during 1880 when two Presidents named George Washington and Abraham Lincoln gose into a war. It is Agreement & disagreement Act. They both have many things incomin, but they have somthings that are not incomin. Washington tells Lincoln how he just dosn't want to work with a guy like him, so he declares war over him. In the end, Lincoln decapitates Washington. But now we will tell you the very begining. As Washington gathers his troops & their families. They are old, but they still have their advantages. These two great leaders have had many strengths and some weekneses. But these two men are the most honest, loyal & greatful for their country, but they don't agree about the way things are about slavery, thats why Washington blames Lincoln. Washington dosn't agree war, but he has to. Althouh Lincoln gathers his Republican Nourthern Candidates to go at war against Washington the Past President. Now all their guns are loded,and both of the presidents are ready for battle. In the battle field, Lincoln & his men are waiting for the first gunshoot to be heard. They heard a gunshoot from the top of the hill where they have been waiting for them too. As Licolns men heard the gunshot both armies ran rapid across the battle field as blood was spilt that day. As Carnage flows on top of the hill, their are only two men who survived all the killing.Those men where the smartest men on the two armies.Them two men were George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. As they looked at ecah other like two strong leaders & they know that one of them has to die. They ran into ecah other as they cut for a cut with their weapons. Then they pull their swords & fight like men with an endly death. They fight with their weapons, hardly then anyone with a anger like these two are having. 'X-Factor' #Logistics~Washington has 73% & Lincoln has the same for his great palitics for the North going to war. #Tactics~Washington has 84% for 17th century General & Lincoln has the same for winning the Civil War with his political strategies. #Leadership~ Washington has 88% & Lincoln has the same becouse stayed in five years of not telling any lie. #Strangth~Washington's 35,00+44,500+5,000 of his Army & Lincoln's 2,100,000. #Kills~Washington has 5,000% & Lincoln has 67,890% altogether. 'Read the Simulation' In Washington DC, The White House The President in 1880 is having a fisically meeting with the First President of all time. President George Washington meets Abraham Lincoln for a talk about his palitics of the US. He blames the slavery over him & he tries to reasson with him. But Washington is not hearing anything what he says to say & all he wants to do is fight. George pulls his sword, Abraham pulls his too & they fight. Their swords are both alike with the sound effects they're making. The strangest one is Lincoln & so he gives the first cut to Washington. But also Washington gives him a small cut for fooling him when he had the change. As George gets his advantge of taking away his sword, but Lincoln knows that he has one thing left; that the Past President is in his office now. He pulls tricks on him in his own House & gets his of his Intelligent actons. Lincoln swipes away his waepon & asks him to surrender or suffer. Washington tries to make a move, but Lincoln kills him for it. The President has won a battle of Presidency for American as he salutes for his country.